Christmas Kisses
by Belle Patronus
Summary: 'Daniel wrapped his arms around her, smiling into the kiss and lifting Betty clean off her feet.' Edited. Please read and review!


**A/N: Ugly Betty Advent Calendar Challenge. Day 8 - 15 December.  
>Prompt: snowed inhot chocolate. However, I've only hinted at both and this is my first attempt at a challenge. Set 3-5 years after the finale.  
>FFN is being stupid as always. :( Obvious reference at end. :D<strong>

**Please read and review! I'm not feeling the love, y'know. :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Because It's Christmas<strong>

_Great!_ Betty thought to herself, placing her folders on the coffee table rather aggressively. Sighing gustily, Betty got out the Christmas tree and set about decorating it. This was just what she needed, another Christmas spent alone in her 3-bed shared London flat, away from her family, friends - if Marc and Amanda even constituted that - and her new fiancé, Daniel Meade. She switched on the radio flicking through the channels 'til she opted for BBC Radio 1. Still muttering and forcefully disentangling the Christmas lights she thought of the great injustice done to her.

She had got a new boss in April last year at her now old job and as it turned out, she went out of her way to be a bitch to Betty, especially as she fancied herself to be the woman Betty's Daniel needed. No, no. _Wanted_. 'Tantalising Tatyana', as she was known amongst the male staff - and some female - would always ensure that Betty knew that the only reason Daniel proposed to her was because he was secretly lusting after the gorgeous heiress. Betty smirked as she tried to see the logic behind 'Tatyana the Trollop'. Or lack thereof. And as usual, she failed.

_And now for the weather, _Dominic Byrne, the overly enthusiastic presenter practically screeched. _I hope our local councils have bought enough grit as we're going to have another belter of a winter. With highs of two degree Celsius, we're about to get up to four inches of snow here in London and an average of ten inches on higher ground. Yeah! Get your boots and parkas, ladies and gentlemen or better yet, stay warm in front of the fireplace and a cup of cocoa. _

"Fabulous. Just fabulous," groaned Betty as the presenter petered out. Work during the Christmas holidays, no family or fiancé and now London was about to grind to a halt. Again. Her holidays couldn't get worse. Scratch that; they were. She'd just remembered the leaflet from her council; they hadn't stocked up on any grit.

Betty slumped on the couch and went to sleep.

xXx

A couple of hours later saw a groggy Betty wake up to the sound of her front doorbell. She slowly made her way to the door stumbling over her shoes while simultaneously straightening her dress. She wiped her face before opening the door and to her utter surprise, Daniel and her entire family stood on the threshold, complete with beanie hats and suitcases.

"Daniel. Papi." Betty stood gobsmacked, floundering while her family barged in and Daniel looked at her, elegant eyebrow raised.

_Damn!_ She had completely bypassed Daniel's always-look-through-the-peephole rule. Sensing Daniel's lecture, Betty moved forward and kissed him straight on the lips, nipping the disapproving tirade in the bud. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, smiling into the kiss and lifted Betty clean off her feet.

Daniel thanked his lucky stars that his Mom had gone to visit Alexis in France, leaving him the private family jet to do with as he pleased. And since he'd heard from Betty that she would be unable to get to New York for Christmas again, he collected the documents needed, cut his business trip short and virtually held Betty's family hostage while they packed, readying to come to London with him.

He couldn't bear to spend another Christmas alone without his Betty.

After the usual raucous Suarez family hugs and pleasantries, Betty showed them to their rooms and Daniel went to their bedroom to freshen up. As soon as they were ready and had a bit of afternoon tea - "how British!" exclaimed Justin - they all set to helping Betty decorate the flat.

Amid the decorating, Bobby and Hilda, who was expecting another child, went to their room - with two year old Catarina pulling on her father's shirt. As the task neared completion, Ignacio and Justin followed suit, citing jet-lag, leaving Betty alone with Daniel.

Seeing a tired Daniel, Betty walked over to him and linked her arms behind his back. "Why don't you go and lie down on the couch? I'll get you a cup of hot chocolate..." Betty whispered, pecking Daniel softly on the cheek. Daniel kissed her back and followed her into the living room. Soon after the smell of cocoa wafted beneath his nose and Daniel blinked his eyes open to see Betty looking down at him. Taking the cup from her, Daniel sipped at the hot chocolate only to burn his tongue. He looked at Betty, making to complain but his eyes drifted down to the cheeky smile on her face... Her lips full and cherry red.

"Come here," he growled, tiredness gone and with that he pulled her into his lap. Betty gasped, trying not laugh. They both lay there, gazing into each other's eyes and just like that they moved forward.

Daniel felt Betty's lips on his, sucking onto his bottom lip, hands running wildly through his short hair. He put his arm around her waist, the other massaging her covered breast and pulled her closer still and right over his hardening groin. Betty pushed into him, grinding against the bulge. Daniel moaned throatily, hands reaching to open her dress.

Betty sensed her opportunity and deepened the kiss, shivering; his mouth tasted of strawberry jam and chocolate. She pulled Daniel to his feet and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, quickly (and silently) trying to make their way to their bedroom further down the hall, away from the others'. They reached the door and Daniel felt himself be roughly pulled inside and the door close behind him. Betty turned them around and pushed Daniel onto the bed and stared intensely at him (or more aptly, his flushed body).

He looked adorably disheveled and sexy with his hair mussed up, shirt off and trousers around his ankles. She languidly reached behind her and removed the dress, exposing soft olive-toned curves. If it were any more possible, Daniel hardened even more at the sight and Betty not wanting to disappoint, raised her eyebrows and gradually sashayed over to him, like a lioness hunting her prey, and climbed on top of him. Placing her warm hands on Daniel's chest, she shoved him onto the bed so he was lying down, and lowered her head to his neck. Drawing out their desire and teasing Daniel, torturously slow; she softly bit, nipped and licked at his neck. Daniel moaned deeply beneath her, a quivering mess, and Betty increased her assault. She lazily licked at his left nipple while she drew circles around his right, grazing her nails slightly.

And to think, just this morning she was forced to spend another Christmas on her own. Now she had everything she wanted; her lovable but extremely crazy family, her sexy but affectionate fiancé and with a glance out the kitchen window earlier, the glittering of falling snow on the streets of London. With that, Betty once again captured Daniel's lips in a bruising kiss and reached her hand beneath the waistband of his pants.

And she knew that _all was well_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, my All-Girls' Catholic school girl behaviour/guilt came through. So, I sincerely apologise for people who wanted more and the epic fail in the second part. I couldn't even write it without giggling and blushing.  
>Dominic Byrne - News presenter on The Chris Moyles Show BBC 1 (half-hourly updates with 15 minute bulletins at 12:45 and 17:45).<br>British/American English used, especially as Betty now lives in England. Afternoon tea = tea, cakes, pastries (not given to priests), sandwiches. Pants = knickers/undergarments; trousers = pants. Snow = downfall of Central London.  
>Betty's dress = Red Dorothy Perkins 34 belted flare dress.  
>Catarina = Bobby and Hilda's first child. Can't remember how it's spelt in Spanish so made use of Portuguese.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and feel free to read my other fics!**


End file.
